Tattooed Everything
by Yukari Sparda
Summary: Para él la lluvia trae suficientes recuerdos, incluso más en aquella sala de ese castillo olvidado donde vio por última vez a su hermano. Fuesen lágrimas o la tormenta. Ellas siempre estarían allí, tatuando todas las cosas. One-shot/No-Yaoi


**Titulo:** Tattooed Everything

**Autor:** Yukari Sparda

**Disclaimer:** Devil May Cry, personajes y/o referencias no me pertenecen, son de Capcom Company e incluso Ninja Theory si lo prefieren**.**

**Advertencias:** Spoiler para quien no haya jugado y/o terminado Devil May Cry (El primero) un poco de Angst y un poquito, pero muy poquito de OOC (En realidad es casi imperceptible) LOL!

**Como sabrán:**

1.- No me hago responsable de cualquier tipo de secuela física/psicológica que pueda contraer este relato –Cierra las puertas del Valhalla para que nadie la siga-

2.- Los reviews se responderán con PM, ahora que todos tienen cuenta, si no tienen, ya veré qué hacer o_O

3.- No gano dinero haciendo esto ¬¬, sólo es diversión ಠ_ಠ

_**Let's start?**_

* * *

><p><strong>Tattooed Everything.<strong>

* * *

><p>No dejaría de doler, nunca, no es lo mismo, como en las batallas llenas de sangre y adrenalina, donde blandir una espada libera los sentimientos que siguen perdurando a través de tiempo y las horas que se hacen eternas, un cuentagotas de nunca acabar.<p>

Los días singularmente lluviosos no le agradaban de la misma manera que los días despejados, podría ser que –como Nero decía- se estaba volviendo viejo. Si era así, su cuerpo no lo notaba, su agilidad y habilidades continuaban indemnes a pesar de los años, pero qué había detrás de las sonrisas malogradas o los chistes sin humor que palabreaba sin ánimo, sólo, para que no hicieran preguntas.

—¡Este sitio está vacío! —Vociferó Nero desde el otro lado del corredor—. ¡Maldita sea, sólo hemos perdido el tiempo!

—Ya relájate, _kid _—Articuló sin demasiado interés en los berrinches del menor que ahora pateaba un par de trozos de un jarrón en el suelo—. Al menos sirvió para salir hoy del local. Un viaje nunca es malo.

—¡No! ¡Ese es exactamente el problema! —Dante le miró de soslayo con una sonrisa—. En este lugar hace un frío de mil demonios, podríamos, no sé, sólo quedarnos en casa ¡Es tu culpa!

—¿Mía? —El mayor amplio sus labios fingiéndose el ofendido—. No es mi culpa que sigas siendo un niño miedoso que le teme al frío.

—¡No soy un niño! —El portador de Rebellion movió las manos en señal de burla mientras entrecerraba los ojos—. Bien, yo me largo de aquí.

—¡Corre, como una niña tonta! —Soltó Dante sólo para molestarlo, sabía que así el menor tomaría esto como un reto, y él dejaría de llenarse de recuerdos.

Nero quedó sin reacción alguna y sus piernas se volvieron de plomo, la mirada seguía al cazador experimentado subiendo las escaleras sin mayor cuidado, advirtiendo que el lugar se caía a pedazos. La hiedra se introducía en los huecos entre los ladrillos reventando los cimientos, provocando que el lugar soltase piedrecillas se vez en vez. Incluso, hablar demasiado alto podía inducir algún derrumbe en una sala abovedada y de techo alto como lo eran todas las habitaciones en este castillo.

—¿Había algo aquí antes? —Nero podía notar que faltaban cosas, pero no se refería directamente a algún tipo de ornamentación o estructura. Dante le devolvió la mirada dubitativo, hasta de alzar los ojos al vitral destruido del cielo—. ¿Algo importante?

No hubo respuesta, el cielo, cargado de nubes espesas y grises daba temor, incluso los truenos y relámpagos que anunciaban una tormenta fue suficiente para aplacar la conversación. Nero no volvió a preguntar, se limitó a perseguir al adulto por las escalinatas endebles y las estatuas consumidas por el tiempo.

Los huecos en las paredes y suelos servían para esquivar las estructuras más dañadas, Nero maldecía en su interior por nunca existir un camino lineal que pueda guiarlo y con tantos cuartos recorridos y pasillos desolados le daba la impresión de dar vueltas en círculos.

—Al menos dime que sabes por dónde vas —Dante le miró de reojo y el menor lo único que hizo fue fruncir el seño—. ¡Necesito saberlo, dime que no estoy perdiendo mi valioso tiempo, viejo!

—Con ese escandalo vas a despertar a los muertos _kid_ —El rostro del portador de Blue Rose se encendió, se sentía humillado ante la risa del mayor y no dudó tres segundos en poner su cañón doble cerca de la cabeza del otro.

—¡Cállate, sólo me estás haciendo dar vueltas! —Un relámpago iluminó la mayor parte del corredor a través de las ventanas y prontamente las ráfagas de viento azotaron a los árboles del exterior. Ambos cazadores se miraron sin comprender, hasta que el mayor decidió continuar sin prestar atención a su acompañante.

—Mejor… revisamos este sitio lo más rápido que podamos, para irnos a casa —Ronroneó juguetón cruzando sus brazos por detrás de la nuca en un gesto despreocupado. El ex Caballero de la Orden guardó el arma en su funda cuando un par de gotas cayeron en su cabeza. Alzó las palmas, abriéndolas, curioso de como la lluvia se hacia presente en ese lugar, mojando su Devil Bringer que brillaba con más intensidad que nunca—. ¡Apresúrate o la paga será solamente para mí!

Nero sabía que esta misión no era como cualquier otra.

En cambio, Dante podía continuar fingiendo completa ignorancia de dónde estaba, sus pasos opacados por los truenos, las hojas de los árboles y la lluvia furiosa que se dejaba caer ayudaban a eso. Al parecer estaba anocheciendo. Realmente no importaba. Trató, imposiblemente, de desorientarse a sí mismo, surcando los pasillos una y mil veces. Nero no era estúpido y sus tácticas no estaba dando resultados, no más que irritar al menor quien gritaba de vez en cuando que el lugar ya lo habían pisado antes. Se detuvo y el menor chocó contra su espalda, pero él ni siquiera lo sintió.

—¿Viejo? ¿Por qué te detienes? —Los ojos de Nero echaron un vistazo por encima del hombro del otro encontrando apenas más escaleras. Sí, ya estaba lo suficientemente cansado de este lugar y las jugarretas idiotas de Dante, dando vueltas sin sentido, premeditadamente, se preguntó, sin querer, si Dante conocía este sitio, si había estado aquí antes, si estaba bien. No es que no pueda preguntárselo tampoco, pero, desconocía ciertas cosas del adulto que a veces prefería guardar silencio y limitarse a observarlo ¿Acaso esto era más importante? ¿Este sitio, abandonado y frío, pertenecía al pasado de Dante? Debía arriesgarse—. ¿Estás bien? Es sólo una escalera, no va a comernos…ni… atacarnos ¿Acaso tienes miedo? ¿Quién es la niña tonta ahora?

—Sigues siendo tú —Se lo esperaba medianamente. No, no se lo esperaba, es decir, sí, pero no de esa manera, el semblante de Dante había cambiado, o quizás sólo era su imaginación—. Este lugar es extraño ¿No lo crees niño?

—Supongo, si tú lo dices —Se abstuvo de cuestionarse algo puesto que el de rojo ya le tomaba ventaja, más adelante trataría de obtener más información puesto que sus interrogantes permanecían incólumes, debía tentar su suerte—. ¿Tú… has estado aquí… antes? Quiero decir, hace mucho tiempo. Lo digo porque pareciese que conoces bien el lugar.

—Puede ser, no recuerdo muchas cosas a menudo —Nero lo tomó como un sarcasmo, mejor contratacar.

—Al parecer, no se te ha olvidado el camino… hacia el misterioso lugar donde me llevas —Dante dejó caer sus brazos sólo para colarlos en los bolsillos de su gabardina, dedicándole una mirada vaga a su inexperto amigo de aventuras—. ¿Dónde vamos?

—Ya te lo he dicho, sólo compruebo que no haya nadie —Se encogió de hombros—. Si tienes mejores cosas que hacer, entonces vete. No voy a detenerte, aunque sabes que sucederá si…

—¡Ya entendí! —Rugió de manera colérica y fatigada, no le molestaba caminar, le enfurecía no tener acción, ni a nadie a quien matar que no fuera su irritante compañero.

—_Kid_… —La voz de cazador sonó pétrea, casi de ultratumba, como un susurro en medio de una cámara hueca. Los sentidos de Nero quedaron, por segunda vez petrificados en su posición. Dante le estaba dando algo de miedo, del miedo ridículo. Intentó vociferar algo, pero nada salía de su garganta obstruida y los ojos del cazador de rojo estaban fijos sobre una ventana sin cristal—. Espera aquí, yo… tengo que ir a ver algo.

Sin más desapareció en la bifurcación del pasaje alfombrado, lleno de cuadros sin valor, comidos por termitas, repletos de moho.

Nero se sentó en el relieve de la arquitectura ofreciendo miradas largas y pensativas por donde el otro había desaparecido, otra vez, sólo quedaba escanear la ventana y el tenebroso árbol que afuera se movía. El viento también estaba presente en el pasillo cuando la desesperación se apoderó de él. No había nada para hacer o decir, allí, solo, como Dante le había ordenado.

¿Y desde cuándo le hacía caso al estúpido viejo con el que trabajaba? Bufó con fastidio poniéndose de pie, convencido de lo que hacía. Mataría al mayor cuando lo encontrase sólo por haberlo hecho esperar varios minutos. Corrió por lo que restaba de corredor, pensando que tal vez Dante hubiese caminado mucho en ese tiempo y que jamás le daría alcance, sobre todo sino sabía qué dirección había escogido.

Grande fue su sorpresa al dar la vuelta. Una puerta doble de hierro con gradados y labrados se interpuso ante sus ojos. Sacudió la cabeza, confundido, no pareciese que el pasillo continuaba tras el metal, no, sólo había un cuarto.

No se equivocó.

Su Devil Bringer acarició el metal sobre los relieves de singular maestría y este refulgió con fuerza extraordinaria, los sentidos despiertos, olía a sangre y los músculos dispuestos a atacar de ser necesario. Como en cualquier batalla. Su mano humana tomó entre sus dedos el pomo el cual giró sin más y la puerta cedió hacia el frente. Se sintió incomodo e infantil, porque no era más que una pataleta absurda, aunque sus ojos curiosos se colaron a través de la rendija de las dos placas y la figura de Dante se materializó dándole la espalda.

Pese a la advertencia que le sugería su sentido común, obligó a sus rígidas piernas moverse hacia adentro, aferrándose a un poco a lo que Dante quisiese contarle. Tal vez no había nada que contar, pero… aunque el viejo era totalmente insoportable, había algo en este lugar, en ese cuarto, que volvía a Dante alguien completamente extraño. Eso le causaba intriga.

Cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido. El interior era un desastre, el caballero santo vio pedazos fragmentados de todo y nada la vez. El lugar parecía el epicentro de un cataclismo de tamaño global. Tal vez… y sólo tal vez, una batalla había sido librada allí ¿Era esto lo que buscaba Dante?

La parte final de la cámara estaba devastada, el menor confirmó que seguramente algo faltaba allí, como si la esquina del cuarto hubiese sido arrancada de cuajo y sin aviso. Podía contemplar el horizonte oscuro e inerte de la noche. La foresta más abajo de esta isla y lluvia que mojaba todo, gracias al enorme agujero. Se esforzó por alcanzar su objetivo con el menor ruido posible, mas los trozos de vidrio se establecieron bajo sus botas dando un desagradable sonido. Dante tomó su estado de alerta levantando la cabeza, volteando el rostro por milésimas de segundo para luego regresar a su antigua posición, ni siquiera tomando el tiempo de observarlo con detalle.

Nero presintió que su vida corría peligro si permanecía callado, por lo que sólo recitó en silencio alguna frase coherente, pero nada venía a su mente, más que desatinados comentarios. Examinó los trozos de una lámpara de cristal derruida sobre el suelo, respirando hondo.

—Menuda catarsis —Parecía el seguimiento lógico de sus pensamientos, y el tono adecuado para el ambiente. Ahora las gotas de lluvia eran más perceptibles a medida que se acercaba más a Dante—. Oye viejo… ya no hay nada aquí… ¿Nos vamos?

—Puede que no haya a simple vista. Hay algo aquí _kid_, entre las ruinas —Decididamente Nero sabía que el otro le estaba embromando aun así…

—¿Algo… como qué? —Midió el terreno donde se estaba metiendo. El dueño de Rebellion subió la mano hasta el pecho tomándose la ropa por encima. Nero lo vio como un acto desesperado. Dante, en cambio, sólo notaba el amuleto álgido entre sus dedos, cubierto por la tela gruesa de su ropa—. Me estás asustando, en serio. Es mejor que me vaya.

—Estaba lloviendo… —Nero se contuvo al querer dar la vuelta, el espacio, el aire, era más ligero y fino, casi irrespirable—. Esa noche, estaba lloviendo. Igual que ahora, me gusta la lluvia, me hace recordar que tal vez soy más humano… que demonio.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —El menor supo que era algo realmente grave, no por las palabras de Dante, este lugar estaba cargado de un simbolismo etéreo y surreal, muy dentro, más de lo que el creía, sintió que las cosas no son como él cree. Que las sonrisas y las burlas que Dante se encargaba de gastarle no eran más que malditas formas de ser.

Él se había dado cuenta de ello, antes, cuando el Devil My Cry lucía más alejado de sus expectativas, de sus aspiraciones, de su futuro. No entendía cómo lo hacia, pero Dante parecía ser un hombre distinto cada mañana, no de la manera tonta, ni subjetiva. Sino que real, su capacidad de sonreír, estaba por encima de todo lo que él contempló.

Dante estaba mucho peor que él, inclusive así, era mejor que él.

Nero no quería meter la pata, pero por vez primera en el tiempo que conocía al cazador presintió que éste estaba siendo sincero. Y que los fragmentos regados por el lugar eran parte de un pasado que Dante se esforzaba por olvidar. O quizás no, probablemente no era así. Dante buscaba aprender de ello, y guardarlo en sus memorias menos usadas.

A veces, y sólo a veces, es mejor alejarse de todo ello. Dante lo hacía, hasta que cada día de lluvia se encargaba de recordarle de dónde viene, quién es.

El dueño de Red Queen miró el suelo con detención apretando los puños, era tan obvio, pese al viento que obligaba a la lluvia entran sin inhibición por la gran grieta. Sus pupilas alcanzaron un punto fijo en sus botas y las baldosas debajo de ellas. Vio el piso decorado de algunas antiguas y secas manchas de agua ¿Cabía la posibilidad de que las lluvias en este sitio fuesen frecuentes? ¿O aquellas marcas de agua reseca fue lo único que el tiempo no borró?

—Trish me ha contado un par de cosas —Confesó, le costaba hablar, como si esa noche, él mismo hubiese presenciado todo—. Viejo, no tienes por qué ponerte melancólico. Creo que aún eres funcional… como para encerrarte en un asilo. No te… derrumbes.

—Lo único que se derrumba es este lugar —Comentó Nero volvió los ojos podía ver el semblante tranquilo del mayor, como quien observa una pieza artística, deseó que hubiese algo que los interrumpiera, pero ahora, ni los truenos rugían en lo alto—. Pero, tranquilo. Vergil es… historia. Aunque a veces…

—¿A veces? —Nero arqueó una ceja, el ventarrón expulsó el rocío sobre sus cuerpos y sus rostros, empapándolos.

—A veces me gustaría saber la verdad, sólo… para no sentirme tan culpable como aquella noche, como todas las noches de lluvia tormentosa —Dante dio un paso más cerca del enorme forado de la pared, Nero le siguió con cuidado. La lluvia se encargaba de bañarlos, como la mejor regadera del mundo, sólo tres segundos bastaron para comenzar a estilar agua que goteaba de los bordes de su ropa—. La lluvia y la sangre nunca se borran… son, como tatuajes.

—¿Estás…? —El menor dudó ¿Era realmente posible?—. ¿…llorando?

—Es sólo la lluvia —Dante amplió su sonrisa elevando una carcajada.

—Pero…

—Los demonios no lloran —El de rojo dio la vuelta rápido para observar al menor, había millares de gotas en su rostro y seguían cayendo sin compasión—. ¿Nos vamos?

—S-sí…

Dante tomó la iniciativa dándose la vuelta, silbando una canción infantil. Nero dedicó una mirada vaga al vacío de la noche, suspirando. Podía decir que conocía al cazador tan bien, que si hubiese estado llorando jamás le habría mirado a la cara.

El mayor simplemente había aplacado todo. Mañana sería alguien nuevo. Fue cuando volvía por sus pasos cuando notó el camino de salpicaduras por donde el mayor había transitado, probablemente su ropa húmeda había dejado tal rastro hasta la salida aunque unas de ellas parecían antiguas, muy antiguas, eso sólo decía que Dante ya había estado allí, mucho antes. Y el camino se trazaba siempre por el mismo sendero, más grandes que las que había visto antes cerca del agujero.

_«Viejo loco» _Pensó para sí esbozando una sonrisa. Volver aquí, era parte de lo que le tocaba vivir, si lo evitaba o no, eso Nero no lo sabría, pero allí estaría la lluvia derramándose sobre el piso.

Fuesen lágrimas o la tormenta. Ellas siempre estarían allí, tatuando todas las cosas.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Uh… huh… Well, como ya había anunciado antes en mi perfil quise regresar con algo que llevaba tiempo gestándose en mi mente y mi PC, para ser un one-shot me demoré bastante porque básicamente no recordaba el recorrido en la lucha de Nelo Angelo y Dante en el primer DMC, mierda… ¡Fue hace miles de años! Okay… la idea la fue básicamente eso, sólo me preguntaba ¿Por qué Dante no regresó allí? ¿Por qué no busca la verdad? Y eso XD Tenía una idea medianamente truculenta de la búsqueda de esa verdad, pero aún no sé si hacerla o no… porque sería en temática estilo DMC y no sé XDDDD ¿Qué dicen ustedes? ¿Lo hago?

No quiero actuar como una fangirl furiosa pero… ¡Devuélvanme a mi Dante de cabello blanco! ¬¬

**Gracias a todas las personas que me agregaron a Facebook, y se dieron cuenta de que no muerdo, sólo me encariño melosamente de ustedes *-*** (El link está en mi perfil, pero se los pondré aquí también)

Copien y peguen quitándole los espacios: http: / www. facebook. com/ # !/ YukariSpardaYakumo

Bien, un abrazo para todo el que lea y un beso para quien deje review (Para lo que sea XDDDD) Acepto de todo (?)

Comenten, sugieran, critiquen y disfruten n_n


End file.
